


A Small Change

by JobieJodie (TootsDingle)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TootsDingle/pseuds/JobieJodie
Summary: Just A Short One Shot Based On Charity’s Shorter Hair.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Small Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> This Is A Real Short One So I Apologise. 
> 
> If Anyone Has Any Fan Fic Ideas Or Prompts Please Let Me Know
> 
> Find Me On Twitter -@TootsDingle

Its finally quiet. Rhona and Tracy had finally gone home. Leaving the couple to spend some much needed tone together. Doctors and nurses come and go writing on charts. Vanessa sleeps as Charity draws non discript pattens on her palm, watching for any signs of her fiancées discomfort. The surgery had been long and gruelling for both of them. A day filled of worry, emotion and the ever lingering thought of chemo. Unfortunately that has come true bringing even more exhaustion as they tried to lift Vanessa’s spirit. Charity could feel the heaviness in her body, sleep trying to take over. She drops her head to the mattress and closes her eyes, sleep finally taking over.

She’s no idea how much time has passed when she finally wakes. A hand is scratching lightly against her scalp and she’s reluctant to move, the sensation familiar. Every night after the Bails trial that Charity had woken, dripping in sweat, her breathe caught in her throat. Vanessa would soothe her with her words and a hand lost in the blonde curls. She lifts her head slowly, meeting blue eyes as she does so.

“Hey sleepy head.”

Charity smiles, leaning forward to kiss the blondes temple. There’s tiredness etched all over features, a flash of pain across her eyes but still she smiles.

“Hey, how you feeling? ” Charity whispers.

“I’m okay. Happier waking up to you though. I thought you’d have gone home.”

Charity kisses her again, before kissing her knuckles gently.

“I could think of nothing worse than leaving you right now, Traceys got the kids and I managed to sweet talk that red headed nurse into letting me stay.”

Charity winks, causing the vet to smile but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Instead they glass over tears threatening to fall. She untangles herself from Charity’s grasp tucking a stray hair behind her ear and playing with a curl absentmindedly.

“I never told you how much I love this new hair did I”

Charity shakes her head, a shy smile gracing her lips.

“I thought the change would help with the whole you leaving and me missing you, I wouldn’t have had it does if I’d of known.....”

A single tear runs down Charity’s cheek at the memory. Of going into town and enjoying herself when the love of her life was scared and alone with Pierce. Vanessa’s fingers still trace the shorter curls, waiting for Charity to compose herself before she continues.

“I’m glad you did. I loved your long hair but this is just..... wow. I didn’t think I would fall in love again but from the minute I saw you, like this, I fell for you all over again”

That’s all it takes for both women to break there barriers, tears fall freely. Both clinging to there intwined hands. Vanessa pulls Charity closer resting their foreheads together. Promised are whispered into the small space between them. “ _I love you, We’ve got this, Always”._

Slowly the tears start to fade, breathing returning to normal. Both women are reluctant to break apart, the feeling of the other safe and inviting.

“So I’m keeping the hair then?”

Charity smiles wide. Rubbing her nose against the blondes.

“I hope so.... I can just see you, in your wedding dress, with this short hair. I thought you looked beautiful the first time, but next time......”

The words get caught in her throat. People keep telling her to stay positive, that she’ll beat this but there’s a small voice in the back of her head that takes away that hope. She doesn’t dare to dream of whats to come.

“It will be a whole new start. This new do is a symbol of that and I”ll actually be there this time, short hair an all. Standing next to the most beautiful girl in the word. ”

Vanessa leans forward and kisses her softly, a hand tangled in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Vanessa Make A Comment About Charity’s New Hair


End file.
